


Nightlight

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Vic always knew how to make Belch feel better when the world was crumbling.





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that I wanted to get out. I haven’t exactly been able to write for a few days and it’s getting to me. I’ve been real fuzzy and just out of it. So, now, hopefully I can get some stuff done.

Vic’s mind was a nightlight in the darkest days of Derry’s history. The honey haired teen could find ways to help all of his friends cope with things, from Belch’s eating troubles to Patrick’s occasional psychotic break, all the way to Henry’s hatred for his father. It was like he knew everything about anything, and he could always shell out advice or useless facts until the boys felt better.

Even now, as he sat on the picnic table in the park, his hands working through Belch’s short hair and a cigarette precariously balanced between his lips, Vic imparted the wisdom of the cosmos to the angry teen between his thighs. A somewhat warm afternoon was falling into a chilly evening, and Belch felt the other scooting a little closer to him, bouncing one leg in an attempt to stay warm. The sky broke out in interrupted intervals of reds, oranges and purples, the clouds dark and smoky as they spread across the sky. 

“Anyway,” Vic was saying, drawing Belch out of his thoughts, “Anyone that thinks that of you is obviously just jealous. You’re strong, and you passed your driver’s exam all on your own. You’re not an idiot, babe.” Pulling the cigarette from his lips and exhaling smoke through his nose, he leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of Belch’s head. “You’re perfect, don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

At this point, the blond’s voice was quaking with how hard he was shivering, and Belch turned to look up at him, “Let’s go to my place?” He questioned, smiling slightly. The slow crawl of an easygoing smile on Vic’s lips had his heart leaping in his chest.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” With a gentle kiss placed to Belch’s lips,Vic scooted back and threw one leg over his lover’s head, standing up on the seat of the bench and hopping to the grass beneath them. “Let’s shake a leg, I’m fucking freezing.”

Hat back in place, Belch shifted to heft Vic up bridal style, carrying him to the car and clutching him tight. 

“I’ll get you warmed up, don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I finally finished something! I’m so glad to get back to writing. It’s been a few days, I’ve just been really fuzzy the last few days. xD
> 
> Prompt: **Polyhistor:** _A person of great and varied learning._


End file.
